I Swear
by AngiesTheName
Summary: Edward has left Bella, but in a month he comes back. Song-fic based on I Swear by All 4 One


I Swear

Bella POV

I was sitting on my bed, alone. That's how it was now since he left. I couldn't concentrate, as usual. I was supposed to be doing my trig homework, but I couldn't. I was listening to my radio and a song came on.

**And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky,**

**I swear, by the shadow that's by your side**

I couldn't help myself; I wanted him to be here with me. I was feeling the hole inside of me now more than ever. I was sobbing with tears streaming down my face. Edward, _my Edward, _would never be there for me.

Edward POV

I heard the song from the outside of her house. I was sitting on the tree where I used to wait for her to open the window for me. I noticed for the first time that there was a small crack in the window and silently pulled it open. I slid inside and she saw me. I saw so many things on her face, joy, sadness, and questions.

**I see the questions in your eyes,**

**I know what's weighing on your mind**

I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. I never knew I could hurt her so much, I pulled her into my arms and began to whisper the words, "I love you," in her ear. She pulled back to look at me. I could still see the tears threatening to overflow in her deep chocolate eyes.

"You love me?" she whispered. I could tell she was having trouble at the thought of me leaving again.

"I have always loved you; I left because I love you. I was stupid; I know now that even after a month I will never be able to leave you again. I can't, and knowing what I have done to you, I'll never forgive myself."

Bella POV

Did he just say he loved me? I can't believe that after all this time I can finally hear him say he loves me.

"I never leave you again, ever," he murmured into my hair. Hearing those words I started to cry again. These weren't tears of sorrow, these were tears of joy. His lips were on mine then, his hands were twisting in my hair and mine were locked behind his neck.

**You can be sure I know my part,  
'Cause I stand beside you through the years,  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes,  
I'll never break your heart**

Edward POV

I was actually kissing my angel, my Bella. I knew I wasn't being as gentle as I should, but at that moment I didn't really care. I knew in an instant that she and I would be together always.

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**And I swear by the shadow that's by you're side**

**I'll be there**

**Whatever it takes**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**I swear**

I wanted to just lie here, with her for the rest of my existence. But, I hadn't hunted ever since I left her, which was about a month ago. And, even though there was no way I would ever hurt her, it was better to be safe.

"Bella," she looked up at me. "I have to hunt," I noticed the panicked look on her face. I pulled a small phone out of my pocket just for her. "This is for you," I explained, "if you ever want to call me ever, even when I'm hunting, call."

**I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands**

Bella POV

I looked at the phone now in my hands as Edward climbed out of my window leaving to go hunt. He promised it would only last fifteen minutes. I quickly held down the 2 and called his number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Edward"

"Yes, love"

"I love you"

He laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Can't you believe that after all that I\we've been through that I still love you, too?"

"Yes, but I wanted to hear it, anyways"

"Well then, I love you"

"I'll see you in ten minutes"

"Bye"

Edward POV

I hung up and quickly killed two deer which calmed my thirst. I made a pit-stop by my house to pick up a surprise for Bella. And I made it back to her house with two minutes to spare.

I knocked on the window and she let me in with a huge smile on her face. I ran to her bed and sat down. It took her a little longer to reach the bed, but when she did I wrapped her up in my arms and breathed in the delicious scent of her. Just then something happened that I wasn't planned for. The ring in my pocket fell onto the bed.

"What's that," she asked a look of suspicion creeping into her eyes.

"I was meaning to ask you a question," I slid off the bed pulling her up. I knelt down and opened up the box that held a ring with a heart shaped diamond.

"Isabella Swan, I love now, and I will always love you till the day our existence together ends. And so I ask you now, will you marry me?"

I could see the tears welling up her eyes, "Yes" she said clear as day. I slid the ring on her finger and lifted her into my arms and kissed her.

**We'll hang some memories on the wall,  
And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
"Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all**

Just then she yawned and I put her down softly on the bed. I lay beside her and my chest becomes her pillow just as it used to be. When she began to drift away I heard her begin to mutter. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, dear Bella," even though she couldn't hear me.

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**And I swear by the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**What ever it takes**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**I swear**

Bella POV

I knew something was up when, as soon as I woke up, Edward wanted to take me to our meadow. I was riding on his back enjoying the sensation that I had missed. When we stopped, I took the chance to ask, "Why are we here?"

"I just have one more thing I need to ask of you Bella," he explained. We both sat down on the grass and I leaned my head against his shoulder. "What do you want to ask?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it and I want to spend every single day of my existence with you. So will you let me? Change you, I mean?"

This was the one thing I had wanted all the time an eternity with Edward. "Yes," I yelled and scooted over onto his lap and kissed him so deeply that we were both on the ground.

And with that Edward began to sing:

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**And I swear by the shadow that's by your side I'll be there**

**I'll be there**

**Whatever it takes**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every single beat of my heart**

**I swear**


End file.
